Nach Mitternacht
by cardie
Summary: After Midnight. Summary läßt sich schlecht erstellen. Lest einfach.HGSS Eine Gewitternacht im Schlafzimmer....


Diese Story existiert schon seit ner halben Ewigkeit auf meinem Rechner, eigentlich wollte ich sie hier gar nicht Online stellen, aber was soll´s. Ich will sie niemandem vorenthalten.

Viel Spass dabei.

**Originallocation: **www. potions-master . com

Wenn ihr der Autorin eine Review hinterlassen wollt, (natürlich bitte in Englisch) dann könnt ihr es hier tun : **anne at potions-master com**

Dieses Mal handelt es sich um ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Nici1807 und meiner Wenigkeit. Gemeinsam übersetzt und von AniDarkwing, meiner Beta gebetat.

Reviews sind wie immer gern gesehn, diesmal nicht nur bei uns, sondern auch bei der Originalautorin.

_Disclaimer: Personen gehören JK Rowling, die Handlung natürlich nicht!_

_Diese Geschichte ist - trotz keiner erkennbaren Personen oder Handlungen - ist gesetzlich geschützt und liegt im Verantwortungsbereich des Autors. Veröffentlichungen, Archivieren oder Vervielfältigungen jeglicher Art sind nicht erlaubt. Links auf die Geschichte aber willkommen. _

_Es handelt sich um eine PWP Time Challenge, von daher gibt es auch keine rettende Handlung._

_Viel Spaß._

**Nach Mitternacht**

Von Anne

Mondlicht schien durch die Fenster, ein weiches Flüstern von Silber strömte in die Schatten, die ihn umgaben - Schatten real und bildlich. Der Welle der Nacht blieb, die Schatten noch immer der Zufluchtsort für die Ängste und Hoffnungen seines Lebens. In der Eintönigkeit der Mitternacht, erschien die ganze Welt nur schwarz und weiß; die graue Umarmung, in der er sich entschlossen hatte zu leben, war in dieser Landschaft voll tintenschwarzer Ecken und glänzenden Schneiden, wie Linien, auszumachen in der raschen verschwindenden Selbstentfaltung des Vollmondes, schwer zu finden.

Zusammengerollt in einem Sessel, beobachtete Severus Snape den unerbittlichen Eroberungszug des Lichts, das sorglos mit der Zeit den Raum durchwanderte. Ein Arbeitszimmer in schwarz und silber, ein Teil des Raumes, im praktischen Stil, er beobachtete sie beim Schlafen. Mit ihrem Rücken zum Fenster gewannt, erfaßte das Mondlicht nur die Umrandung ihres Körpers, ein silberner Faden, der sich an ihren Rundungen entlang schlängelte; ein verlockender Pfad, dem er oft genug gefolgt war, das er ihn im Schlaf kannte. Er war ihm so vertraut, das er die Struktur ihrer Haut und ihre Wärme unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte, sogar jetzt, gefangen in seiner Schlaflosigkeit und der unvermeidlichen Tiefe der Nacht.

Die Hexenstunde, die Stunde der Toten. In seinem Kopf zerstreuten sich die Gedanken, mit träger Oberfläche und degressiv, wie der Kreis der Wellen auf dem See unter ihm. Eine Zeit zum sterben; ein Gedanke, den er nicht länger willkommen hieß, der ihn aber statt dessen gefangen nahm, und den er unbarmherzig beiseite schob. _Seltsam_, dachte er, _das Furcht das einzig gleich bleibende im leben war._ Es kroch aus dem Schatten und in das Licht, das nicht gezündet verblieben war; Schwärze jenseits aller Arten von Schwarz, Hoffnung fesselnd und unbemerkt entgleitend in das Raster des Tages. Sich wieder verbergend, bis die Nacht in die Schatten wieder geborgen wird.

Er war mit Furcht schon konfrontiert wurden, in vielen Formen, viele von ihnen gewalttätig und oft von ihm selbst erschaffen. Diese war viel heimtückischer; eine Furcht des Verlierens. Beinahe lähmend, nahm ihm die Dunkelheit jetzt die Luft. Zu Sterben wäre vor noch gar nicht langer Zeit ein willkommenes Geschenk ohnegleichen gewesen. Ein Geschenk, das er sich nicht selber geben wollte, geben konnte; ein Geschenk, welches er von anderen gerne entgegengenommen hätte. Zu viele Schuld, für die zu bezahlen war, ein Preis zu hoch, der immer noch gefordert wurde, sich selbst zu suchen, zu leidenschaftlich, um danach zu streben.

Große Wolken dämpften das Licht und schoben sich vor den Mond, und für einen Moment sah er wieder die grauen Schatten in denen er sein Leben lebte; in diesem Moment ging die Angst zurück, seine Kraft verminderte sich ohne den starken Gegensatz, in der sie sich zuvor gezeigt hatte. Der Moment verstrich, die Schneide des Lichts kehrte zurück und schon war die Furcht wieder verschwunden, begraben. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Sie würde wiederkommen, gerufen von der Dunkelheit und finsteren Zeiten, aber in diesem Moment kannte er ihr wahres Gesicht und ihre Kraft war verschwunden.

Er würde leben, und sie würde leben; und wenn irgendwann einmal, in der Zukunft, das Leben vergehen sollte, wird der andere weiterleben und die ganze Furcht der Welt wird sie nicht wegnehmen können, nicht ihre Liebe. Das Sakrament des Lebens, ein Sakrament der Liebe.

Das Äußere und die sichtbaren Teile des Inneren und die unsichtbare Gnade; sie war seine Gnade, seine Rettung. Sie konnte auch tiefgründig lästig sein; er konnte sich nicht erlauben, das zu vergessen, sie perfekt zu machen würde sie unerträglich machen. So weit davon sich selbst zu Perfektionieren, es in anderen zu suchen, würde ihn zerstören. Das kleine Stückchen Kies, das eine Muschel dazu bringt eine Perle zu formen; der Katalysator, der eine Reaktion hervorruft. Un-Perfektionismus war unentbehrlich; begehrt. Seine spezielle Unvollkommenheit seufzte und drehte sich im Bett leicht um; er hielt des Atem an und hoffte, sie würde nicht aufwachen. Sie hatte zu viele Nachtschichten in letzter Zeit, und er hatte die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen von Tag zu Tag wachsen sehen; heute Nacht hatte er Erschöpfung simuliert und dafür gesorgt, das sie beide früh schliefen. Sie hatte protestiert, mit der Wichtigkeit der Arbeit argumentiert; er hatte sich geweigert zuzuhören, geduldig wiederholt, das sie erholt mehr erreichen würden. Sie hatten ein paar Fehler gemacht, sicherlich. Schließlich hatte sie nachgegeben und war widerwillig eingeschlafen, fast bevor sie sich komplett ausgezogen hatte.

Er seufzte lautlos; zuviel davon war seine Schuld. Er brauchte wenig Schlaf, viel weniger als sie, aber anstatt dies als eine persönliche Eigenart von ihm zu akzeptieren, schien sie zu glauben, das es ein Fehler ihrerseits war, mehr Schlaf zu brauchen. Lebensjahre und Erfahrung hatten ihr Bedürfnis mit den Bemühungen anderer gleichzuziehen, ganz gleich, ob ihr Körper andere Vorstellungen hatte, noch nicht besiegt. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie gegen die Müdigkeit, die sie befiel angekämpft hatte und sie trotz ihrer Proteste ins Bett gedrängt. Proteste, die ihn nun dazu brachten, gemeinsam mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen, wach zu liegen oder früher als heute Nacht zu erwachen.

Im Raum wurde es wieder still, das Rascheln der Bettdecke erstarb, nun, wo sie sich gedreht hatte. Die Steinwände des Raumes sicherten, das nur die unmerklichen Geräusches ihres eigenen Atmens die Stille durchbrachen.

Das Licht verblaßte; die Wolken verdichteten sich in der Ferne und das Grau wurde wieder durch die Farbe der Nacht abgelöst. Leere Meditation ersetzte das siedende Chaos der Gedanken als er versuchte, seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen; er konzentrierte sich auf das Bild eines himmelblauen Tranks, der in ein Fläschchen sickerte, die Wiederholung unendlich und rhythmisch. Der sanfte Schimmer der kleinen Wellen, die jeder Tropfen erzeugte und bewußte Gedanken unter dem hartnäckigen Bild in seinem Kopf fliehen ließen.

Er war wohl eingenickt, war sich dessen aber nicht sicher. Der Lichtschein, der den Raum durchflutete brachte ihn ohne Rücksicht zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, gefühllos zog es alle Ängste und das Chaos, gegen das er angekämpft hatte, mit sich. Gefühllos auch, da es Hermine aus dem Schlaf riß, der glänzende Blitz erhellte den Raum für einen Augenblick und entriß sie aus einem sofort vergessenen Traum.

Beide unmittelbar alarmiert suchten den anderen, er riß die Augen auf und sah sie, wie sie sich umblickte und nach ihm suchte. Wieder beruhigt, wandten sie sich dem Sturm zu, der die Stille der Nacht zerrissen hatte. Kein Laut begleitete den Blick; der Donner, der über die Hügel zog hatte keine Chance, durch die Mauern oder Fenster des Schlosses zu gelangen. Dem Licht fehlte ein solcher Respekt, suchte sich seinen Weg in einer Walze aus Licht; Eingeweide in seiner Intensität.

Regen rannte die Scheiben in Bächen hinunter, verzerrte die Landschaft, die mit jedem Lichtschein sichtbar wurde, in wankende Elemente aus Silhouetten. Ein stummes Drama spielte sich draußen ab; schneidende Höhepunkte aus dem Weg des Sturmes wählend.

Sie drehte sich schläfrig zu ihm und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Komm zurück ins Bett, Severus."

Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel, Gelenke ächzten ein wenig als Protest auf die stille Position in der er für Stunden verharrt hatte und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er drehte ihre Hand um und küßte ihre Handfläche, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Sie war warm, errötet vom Schlaf, ihr Geruch eine langsame Droge in seinem Körper; ihre Haut war eine Einladung unter seinen Lippen und er hielt ihre Hand an seinem Mund, seine Augen schließend, um den Augenblick nicht vergehen zu lassen. Das sanfte Streicheln ihres Daumens gegen seine Wange ließen ihn die Augen öffnen und sie ansehen; ein leichtes Vergnügen über sein Begehren erhellte ihr Gesicht, gespickt mit wachsendem Verlangen, das ihren Blick erwärmte.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, bis er begriffen hatte, das ihr Vergnügen nicht mehr war, als eine Ablehnung dessen war, zu erkennen, was sie in einander gefunden hatte. Das war eine seltene Frivolität von ihr, die er an ihr schätzte, diese fortwährende Verwunderung darüber, das ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden. Er teilte diese Verwunderung, als die Erkenntnis ihn mit einer mitreißendem Berauschen durchsprudelte, das das, was sie in dem anderen gefunden hatten, eine Freude und ein Spaß war, den er niemals erwartet hatte.

Ihr scharfer Verstand der seinen sieben Jahre lang herausgefordert hatte, war jetzt zu einer Persönlichkeit gereift, die den seinen besänftigte und ergänzte; zusammen waren sie weitaus mehr als die Summe ihrer Selbst. Es hatte mehr Zeit und Mühe, die hauptsächlich aus Widerstand bestand, gebraucht, bevor sie es begriffen hatten, was keiner von ihnen jetzt, im Nachhinein verstehen konnte; die ersten Eindrücke, angefüllt mit Stolz, wurden gehegt mit Anziehungskraft als sie sich wieder trafen. Sie hatten zuviel Vergangenheit um sie einfach hinter sich zu lassen, zu starke Persönlichkeiten, um den Bedürfnissen des Körpers zu erliegen bis der Verstand das Selbe forderte.

Und nun, nun ergänzten sie einander, Verstand und Körper. Eine schwierige Beziehung, keiner konnte etwas anderes haben, aber es war jeden Moment, den es andauerte, wert. Vollkommenheit in einem Herzschlag. Keiner vollkommen allein, und niemand, auch sie selbst nicht, konnte sich vorstellen das sie vollkommen waren, aber sie waren es. Ein Gleichgewicht aus Liebe, Lust, Respekt, Hochachtung und Verehrung; die Prinzipien der Perfektion, ausgedrückt in Worten und Taten.

Er küßte noch einmal ihre Handfläche, dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingern von ihrem Handrücken ihren Arm entlang; die Kuppe ihres Daumens fuhr über seine Lippen, ein bißchen Rauh von der Myriade Einschnitte und Abschürfungen die von ihrer Arbeit herrührten. Gerade genug um genügend Reibung zu erzeugen, die zarte Haut seines Mundes zu ziehen und ein Ruck durchfuhr ihn, als der Blitz wieder durch den Raum flutete. Er öffnete seinen Mund, fing ihren Daumen; ihr Geschmack, der Geschmack von Schlaf und Hitze war ein sanftes Gewürz auf seiner Zunge, als er ihre Haut erforschte. Ein schnelles Keuchen auf seine erste Berührung war ein Ansporn für ihn, er leckte und saugte, zerrte an ihrem Daumen als sie ihre Handfläche über sein Kinn wölbte. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen und lehnte sich in einer Mischung aus Einladung und Bitte ihm entgegen.

Er ließ langsam ihren Daumen aus dem Mund gleiten und genoß das sanfte Seufzen ihres Atmens und begann eine Reihe von sanften Küssen auf ihrem Arm zu plazieren; er verweilte eine Zeit an ihrem Handgelenk und ließ ihren Puls gegen seinen Mund pochen. Ihre Reaktionen führten ihn wie immer, ließen ihn verweilen wo immer sie sich bewegte oder stöhnte, ließen ihn so heiß und hart werden, wie sie unter seinem Mund erweichte. Er liebe die Reaktionen, die er in ihr hervorrief und erfreute sich an ihrer wachsenden Erregung.

Eine weitere Pause, dieses Mal, um eine feuchte Linie mit seiner Zunge um den Bogen ihres Ellbogens zu ziehen. Zu viel, einfach zu viel, ihre Hand um seinen Hinterkopf geschlungen, drängte seinen Mund aufwärts um ihren zu treffen. Passivität war nie ihr Stil gewesen; sie konnte nicht nehmen ohne zu geben. Mund an Mund; elektrisierend in einer vollkommen unterschiedlichen Art spannten sie gegeneinander. Hitze und Wunsch und ein hartnäckiges Bedürfnis trieben sie gegen ihn, Stoff der gegen die Haut reibt, als sie ihren Mund gegen seinen öffnete, ihre Zunge berührte seine, als Antwort auf die Nachfrage als er ihre feuchte Hitze erforschte, die sie ihm anbot.

Herz und Verstand strömten in den Kuß, und er war sich des Bedürfnisses bewußt ihr näher zu kommen, sich drehend und die Stellung wechselnd, ließ er sich neben ihr auf das Bett herab. Die Laken waren schon vor längerer Zeit vom Bett gestoßen worden, vielleicht absichtlich, als sie sich ihm entgegenwölbte und -schob.

Er konnte ihre Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf spüren, ihn in einem Kuß haltend, kein Verlangen ihn zu unterbrechen, Finger fuhren durch sein Haar und massierten ihn sanft, das Flüstern seiner Kopfhaut, sandte Schauer durch ihn, und nun war es an ihm sich ihr entgegen zu wölben. Sie lächelte gegen seinen Mund, als er sich unter den Küssen wieder entspannte, während sie ihre Hand seine Wirbelsäule entlang gleiten ließ. Eine weitere schaudernde Krümmung zog ihn gegen sie, sie lagen jetzt nebeneinander auf den Seiten und lehnten fest aneinander. Er konnte ihre Hitze fühlen die sich wellenartig ausbreitete, so wie er an ihren Reaktionen Freude hatte, liebte sie es, seine feinsinnigen, gegenseitigen Machtspiele zu erforschen, als sich jeder in das Geschenk des Vergnügens vertiefte. Kapitulation war unvermeidlich, sich dem Moment ergeben und sich einander ergeben. Ihre Aufgabe anzunehmen war seiner eigenen zu erliegen, er konnte sich weder länger zurückhalten, als sie über ihn kam, noch konnte er aufhören sie zu lieben. Er gehörte ihr, wie sie ihm gehörte.

Vollständigkeit; jeder kleine Verzicht gab des Nachts größeren Verzicht zurück, seid sie sich zueinander verpflichtet hatten. Vertrauen war alles, es gab keine halben Sachen. Gut, schlecht, gleichgültig, ängstlich und frohlockend - alles von ihm gehörte jetzt ihr, es zu halten oder zu zerstören. Dieses endgültige Aufgeben war für beide schmerzhaft gewesen, es hatte Tiefen des Vertrauens gebraucht, er hatte nicht gewußt, das sie beide verstehen mußten, das ihr Verlust der Unabhängigkeit Zugewinn brächte. Der Schmerz war seitdem tausendmal entzündet worden, in eine Verbindung und stärkere Kombination eingetauscht worden als sie sich je hätten vorstellen können. Sie standen beisammen, die Entfernung zwischen ihnen stärkte sie mehr als herkömmliche Nähe.

Der Kuß erweichte und ging in ein sanftes Bürsten von Lippen über, als sie noch für einen Moment zusammen lagen, die Berührung und Anwesenheit des anderen genießend und langsam atmend kosteten sie die Vertrautheit der Berührungen aus. Ein Blitz flammte über sie; Anblick und Seele wurden offenbart und geteilt. Herzschläge verlangsamten sich in eine bewußte Entspannung um dann wieder beschleunigt zu pulsieren. Als er seine Hand zwischen und über ihre Brüste streifen ließ, wie er sie über die einen und die andere wölbte, ihre Nippel mit seinem Daumen streichelnd, drehte sie sich träge auf den Rücken um ihm mehr Freiraum zu geben. Er lächelte, als sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne nahm, konzentriert auf die Berührungen, die er ihr gab. Er murmelte sanft, eine lateinische Beschwörungsformel, die die meisten Lateiner erschrecken würde, wenn sie sähen welche Wirkung sie hatte; Ihr Nachthemd bauschte auf und erhob sich langsam über ihren Körper, Stoff der über ihre bereits sensibilisierte Haut strich und sie schaudern ließ. Ein sanftes Ächzen machte sein Lächeln breiter, und seine Hände fuhren damit fort, sie weiter in Erregung zu versetzen, bis er der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen konnte und sich nach unten beugte um einen harten Nippel in seinen Mund zu ziehen. Ihr halberschreckter Schrei ermutigte ihn, saugend und ziehend mit seinen Lippen an der runzligen Haut, stieß sie gegen ihn, sich anbietend und fordern, als seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrer anderen Seite wechselte, ihre nasse Haut verlassend, die sich noch mehr in der kühlen Luft des Zimmers straffte.

Er prägte sie sich wieder ein, sich windend und dann mit seinem Zähnen kratzend bevor er sie wieder mit einer langsamen Bewegung der Zunge beruhigte, die ein drängendes Krümmen gegen ihn hervorrief. Ihre Haut war heiß und unter seinen Fingern fest, ihren Bauch mit einer Geduld erforschend, die die Dringlichkeit seiner Erregung falsch darstellte. Er hielt sich unter Anstrengung zurück, ihr Winden gegen ihn das ihn mit einem herrlich unbehaglichen Druck streift; sie drehte sich, ein Schenkel der absichtlich gegen seine Erregung rieb, bis er mit einem scharfen Zischen ausatmete und sich entfernte. Die Aufmerksamkeit zurückgebend, glitt seine forschende Hand von ihrem Bauch bis in die feuchten Locken zwischen ihren Beinen, einen Moment lang spürte er nur der Falte an der Oberseite ihrer inneren Schenkel nach, ihren Geruch einatmend, als sie sich bewegte, um ihm mehr Zugang zu geben. Ihr zusammenhangloses Murmeln nötigte ihn, ihre Hitze zu berühren, als er schließlich einem einzelnen, starken Finger erlaubte zwischen die Falten und die einladende Hitze zu gleiten, begriff er, das das Murmeln ein Echo seiner vorhergegangenen Beschwörung war, er erschauderte vor dem Kuß der kühlen Luft auf seiner heißen Haut, als seine Nachtbekleidung verschwand. Dann erschauderte er wild durch den Kuß ihrer Lippen auf seiner Erregung.

Über alle Maßen dankbar für die Selbstbeherrschung die er vor langer Zeit in Furcht erworben hatte, zwang er einen Teil seines Verstandes weg vom Durcheinander des chaotischen Vergnügens und reiner Erregung, einen langsamen, pulsierenden Rhythmus anzunehmen, erst einen, dann zwei Finger in sie gleiten zu lassen, in der Erregung des Zusammenziehens der Muskeln zu schwelgen die seine Finger umgaben und glitschige, warme Feuchtigkeit, die jeden seiner Stöße erleichterte. Sie nahm den Rhythmus auf, jeden seiner Stöße mit ihrem eigenen zu beantworten, ihren Mund zurückziehend der ihn mit Hitze einschloß und sanft an seiner Erektion zog, ihre Zähne nur an seiner Spitze knabbernd und nippend, bevor sie ihn erst mit ihrer Zunge, und dann wieder mit dem ganzen Mund umschloß. Gerade genug Abwechslung um einen beständigen Rhythmus zu verhindern, und gerade genug Rhythmus für ihn, um sich im Zyklus der Erwartung und des Vergnügens zu entspannen. Wellen die im Moment durch sie schossen und sich um seine Finger schlossen, zog er seine Finger für einen Moment lang weg, nicht wollend sie beide in den Höhepunkt zu schicken, der sich spiralförmig ankündigte. Ihr stiller Protest verursachte bei ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das in einer erstaunlichen Woge aus Erregung verschwand, als sie seine Hand in ihrer fing und ihren Kopf gerade lange genug hob, um seine Finger zu saugen, ihn anzugrinsen, als sie ihren eigenen Geschmack von ihm nahm. Einen bebender Atemzug später befanden sie sich in einem Kuß, seinen und ihren Geschmack in ihren Mündern in wilder Freude mischend.

Er hatte Pläne, Vorstellungen gehabt, die er ausprobieren wollte, um ihre Reaktionen zu sehen. Alles wurde mit diesem Kuß fortgewischt, war verloren im Feuer, das sie mit einer stürmischen Dringlichkeit verbrauchte, die innen und außen wütete. Er zog sie über sich, atmete scharf ein als sie ihn mit ihrer Hand umfaßte, ein schneller Griff zog ihn über den Rand, dann hörte er ihr eigenes, mühsames Atmen, als sie sich auf ihm niederließ; warme Sanftheit umfing ihn, reizte ihn als ihre glitschige, nasse Hitze ihn berührte, und ihre Feuchtigkeit es ihm erleichterte. Er spannte sich unfreiwillig aufwärts an, die Kontrolle verlierend und nur nach Vereinigung strebend. Er fing und hielt ihren Blick, das Entzücken und Vergnügen der Liebe im Glanz ihrer Augen im gemeinsamen Verlust der Kontrolle als sie sich auf ihm niederließ, er konnte das Strecken und Öffnen der Muskeln fühlen um sich ihm anzupassen; Als er schließlich in sie glitt, ließ sie sich ganz auf ihm nieder und er wurde in ihr begraben.

Begraben, er in ihr und sie in ihm, das Begräbnis selbst im Moment des Verbundes. Nur Eines existierte, alle Gedanken an Trennung und Unabhängigkeit sammelten und umwanden sich in einer Verbindung die beide, jedes Mal wenn sie sich trennten, schüttelte. Eine langsame Verschiebung, beide zusammen sich wölbend und krümmend, als sie begannen sich zu bewegen. Er hielt sie nahe bei sich, seine Hände auf ihren Hüften, da er den Verlust der Verbindung zwischen ihnen nicht einen Moment lang ertragen könnte. Schaukelnd und Kreisend, einander vorwärts ziehend, wurden die Bewegungen intensiver; Sie bewegte sich vorwärts, gerade genug um den Kontakt mit ihm zu vergrößern; Er stieß nach oben gegen sie, ließ seinen Daumen zwischen sie gleiten um ihr den Druck zu geben den sie blind suchte. Der kleine, enge Auswuchs unter seinem Daumen war angeschwollen, und sie schauderte heftig als er ihn berührte, die Erregung durchströmte ihn als sie sich gewaltsam bebend zusammenzog und er keuchte. Keine Kontrolle, der Gedanke an Selbstbeherrschung war weg, als er an der Reihe war zu Schaudern und begann mit kurzen, scharfen Stößen in sie zu stoßen, die seine Hand zwischen ihnen gefangen hielt und ihn vollkommen in sie brachten.

Sie wölbte sich rückwärts über ihn, zeitweise erleuchtet mit jeden Blitz als der Sturm über sie hinweg zog; Ihr Körper war angespannt in ihrer geteilten Erregung; Alles, dessen er sich zeitweilig bewußt war, war der feste Griff ihrer Hand um seine Schenkel als sie von unten gegen ihn stieß. Der Druck ihres Höhepunktes feuerte seinen letzten harten Stoß in sie; Er wurde ergriffen und gehalten als er sich pulsierend in ihr ergoß, im Moment ihres Aufgebens Freude habend, und genährt durch ihre unartikulierten Schreie in der nächtlichen Luft.

Ein Blitz zuckte; Seine Augen waren geschlossen, silberne Blitze waren alles, was er sehen konnte, als die Erregung sich zwischen ihnen sammelte und explodierte.

Erschöpftes, schweres Atmen war der Kontakt zur Stille im Raum die nun wieder zu ihm kam; Er fühlte sie vorwärts über sich gleiten und auf ihm liegen, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen als er seine über ihrem Rücken verschränkte um sie eng an sich zu halten. Die Blitze kamen jetzt weniger häufig, bewegten sich weiter fort und der Raum wurde wieder in Schattierungen aus Grau getaucht.

Sie schliefen.


End file.
